Pokemon World Travelers
by daRaptor
Summary: 3 boys go on a journey in the Pokémon World, each one of them aiming to be the very best their ever was...


**Pokémon World Travelers: Book 1: Kanto**

 **Chapter 1: The first Pokémon**

''I want that one!" ''Let me have the blue one Professor!" "No, I wanted that one already Professor Oak!'' ''QUIET YOU THREE!'' the Professor yelled out of frustration. The 3 boys all stopped yelling, and looked at the Professor. ''All of you will get a Pokémon to start your journey with, so no need to yell so hard. Understand?'' The 3 children nodded, and looked full of anticipation at the Professor.

''Now Ramon, which one would you prefer?'' Ramon looked at the 3 Pokémon in front of him: a Pokémon who was called Bulbasaur, with a green bulb on his back, walking on 4 legs with a blueish body with darker spots, red eyes and a big mouth, as well as 2 pointy ears. He seemed to be timid.

Then there was Charmander, walking on 2 legs with an orange body and a yellow belly. He had rectangular blue eyes, as well as an tail with the top on fire, but it didn't seem to hurt him. On his arms and legs he had some sharp claws. It was the biggest of the 3.

And as last, there was this blue Pokémon, also on two legs, but a bit shorter than Charmander. It's body was light blue, with a round head and a curled tail. It also had a shell, the front was yellow, and the back was brown. The Pokémon was called Squirtle.

Ramon looked at the three Pokémon, all eagerly looking at him. The Squirtle tried to do cool, by pushing his breast forward with its arms on the side of his shell, but then he fell backwards and landed on his shell. He apparently was very clumsy, cause he couldn't get from his back. ''Don't worry Squirtle, I will help you!'' Ramon said laughing and he put the Squirtle on his legs. ''Squirtle Squir!'' The blue turtle happily replied.

''Oh come on Ramon, you make your choice already!'' Philip, another just beginning Pokémon Trainer said annoyed. ''Well, I will pick Squirtle then!'' Ramon said and Squirtle looked at him with big eyes, surprised he choose him after his clumsy act. Squirtle jumped to Ramon, and hugged him around his neck, which made him out of balance. ''Stop it Squirtle! Aah!'' Remon yelled. ''Squirtle!'' the Pokémon said, and they both fell on the wooden ground. Squirtle got off his trainer, and looked sadly at his trainer. ''Squir…'' he sadly said to his new trainer. Squirtle grabbed his trainers red-black cap, and gave it to Ramon. ''Thanks Squirtle.'' The last trainer in the laboratory offered his hand to Ramon and helped him standing up. ''Are you alright Ramon? he said. Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Erwin.'' He dusted his white t-shirt, red-white jacket and black jeans off.

''Well Philip, you can choose now,'' the quite young Professor said. ''Finally!'' he yelled a bit too hard. ''Come here Charmander, I will go with you!'' the trainer yelled, again a bit too hard, and winked at him. Charmander jumped of the table and stood next to Philip.

''I guess I will go with Bulbasaur then!'' Erwin said happily. He looked at Bulbasaur, but the Pokémon didn't seem too happy about that. ''Well, come over here Bulbasaur, were going on a journey!'' Erwin said trying to excite the Pokémon. ''Bulba!'' the Pokémon grunted and he hopped of the table, just walking away to another room.

''What's wrong with him?'' Erwin asked. ''He just realized he had to go on a journey with you!'' Philip said laughing. ''He doesn't trust you, because of your glasses'' the Professor said. ''Why?'' Erwin and Ramon said. ''This isn't the first time he went on a journey with a trainer" the Professor said. ''He was traveling with a trainer with glasses, but he abandoned him cause he wasn't strong enough, and bind it to a tree. Another trainer found him in the woods and brought him to the police station, and the agent there recognized it and brought it back here." the Professor told the kids. Everybody was shocked through this story, even Philip who usually never listens or cares about things who don't have anything to do with him. ''Who would do such a horrible thing!'' Ramon said angrily. Even Charmander and Squirtle were surprised by this story, and seemed to be thinking deeply about it.

Erwin grabbed his glasses and put them in his simple black backpack, which was almost invisible cause of the black sweater he was wearing, with a Pokéball logo on the front. He just wore some regular blue jeans, matching his red sneakers.

''In that case I just won't wear them'' Erwin said while he walked to the other room where Bulbasaur was. Bulbasaur lay on a cloth in the corner with his eyes closed. Then he noticed Erwin and he glared at him, but then he was confused cause the boy who was just wearing glasses, wasn't wearing them anymore.

''Would you like to come with me now Bulbasaur?'' Erwin asked. Bulbasaur looked at him, and he slowly followed the trainer to the main room. ''Huh, I guess that Bulbasaur really hates nerdy kids!'' Philip joked. ''Shut up Philip'' Ramon said annoyed.

''Don't forget Erwin, that you have to win his full trust, he still doesn't like trainers in general. It will take some time to do so, but I'm sure you can accomplish it.'' the Professor told Erwin, who nodded and then looked at Bulbasaur, who also looked at him.

''Well, I guess it's time to give you your Pokédexes.'' Professor Oak said and he grabbed 3 red devices, which were quite small. He typed the data about Erwin and Ramon in their Pokédexes, when he grabbed the last one and looked at the only remaining trainer in the room and examined his clothes. He wore a blue t-shirt and yellow-brownish pants, with brown shoes. His hair was spiky. ''Well son, what was your name again?'' the Professor said. ''Dad, your serious?'' Philip asked with a bored look on his face. Erwin and Ramon grinned while the Pokémon looked confused at the conversation, no idea of what was going on. ''I'm just kidding Philip, I wanted to imitate my grandpa for fun!'' the Professor said laughing.

He implemented the last data and gave it to their respective trainers, along with 6 Pokéballs, which are used to catch Pokémon with. ''You can use the data on your Pokédex to see the abilities and movesets and such of your Pokémon, as well as identify yourself'' the professor said now serious again. ''Well, that's certainly helpful'' Ramon said. ''Can we go now dad?'' Philip asked impatient.

''Well, I don't have anything to share with you anymore, so you can go on your journeys now'' Professor Oak said. ''Thanks Professor, goodbye!'' the three thirteen-year olds said.

They walked out of the building, taking in the fresh air outside. There were a few people waiting there for them, Erwin's and Ramon's parents, and his little sister as well. Philip's Parents weren't there, cause he just said goodbye to his dad, and his mother was working in the gym. ''Have fun my son'' a quite tall man with black spiky hair, and a black hat, and a simple blue-white jacket and black jeans, and brown shoes said. ''Try your hardest and you might become even better than your father!'' Ramon's mother, also quite tall with long blonde hairs, a black long-sleeved shirt and red pants with black shoes said laughing. ''I'll will be very proud of my son if that moment is here Serena" Ramon's dad replied to his wife. ''Are you sure you won't be a little bit jealous Ash, I mean, you can't really cope with losses that well'' another man said, who was a lot shorter and had grayish short hair, just flat on his head. He was wearing a dark purple jacket and gray pants, as well as black shoes. ''Don't taunt him so much Paul, you had a hard time when you got beaten by him in the Lily of the Valley Conference!'' another woman said, also short, with shoulder-length blue hair, a pink sweater and a black skirt, with bare legs and pink ballet shoes. The 3 trainers and their Pokémon looked at the adults, who had a conversation none of them understood something from.

''In the end it doesn't matter who will be the best or who wins or loses, it's about the fun you have on your journey!'' Ramon's mom said cheerfully. ''That's right, you will make lots of new friends with Pokémon and people'' Erwin's mom said. '' I wish you guys luck on your journey'' Erwin's father said. ''And your Pokémon too of course!'' Ramon's father said.

''Goodbye!'' Erwin and Ramon said, while Philip just waved. And they made their way to Viridian City. Beginning their journeys…

 **I apologise if the grammar or spelling isn't perfect, my main language isn't English.**


End file.
